Storm Racer
'PERSONALITY': Storm Racer is a cautious pony. She isn't very talkative around others, and has a tendency to over analyses something she is studying. However, in her later years she has come to be more talkative and more protective then she was when she was with her Mentor. Storm Racer is not one to back down from anything. If there is a challenge her way, she will take it and run it till it is finished. This attitude, how ever, had lead to many fights in her early years. Storm is easily embarrassed by her wings; having a tendency to be unable to control them at times. She's very shy when it comes to love. However, she is a great friend and very focused on her smithing job. 'CHARACTER FLAWS': Storm Racer is clumsy, she is the type to trip over her own hooves. she isn't the best runner or flyer, and she gets nervous and jumpy around Pony Guards and the WonderBolts. She sometimes is too trusting of ponies with her forging material; giving away valuable items without care. Storm also has a tendency to overwork herself. Taking requests from ponies to a point where she even has to hire more ponies to simply help her get her orders done with. When stressed she tends to also get very overemotional and a tad bit crazy; staying up late into the night for days to simply finish her qouta. 'CHARACTER HISTORY': Storm Racer was born in the mighty city of Manehattan under the city lights and culture. When she was young enough to learn how to fly, her parents sent her to the Cloudsdale Flight Academy to learn how to fly under Equestria's elite. however, the earth raised Pegasi was thrown out of the school when she got into one to many fights with other pegasi. To many bullies teased her about her clumsiness, or the fact she wasn't that good of a flier. When Storm Racer left Cloudsdale, she found that she had no place to go from her home. Her parents had looked upon the filly as an earth pony rather then a pegasi because of the way she acts. for months, Storm Racer wondered Manehattan alone and without bits or food. It wasn't until she came to the house of Rough Hoof that things got brighter for her. Rough Hoof was Manehattan's premier Black Smith. He was an Earth Pony with brown fur and jet back mane. he was tall, but a gentle colt to be around. Rough Hoof took the little Storm Racer under his hoof as an apprentice to Black Smiting. It was then that Storm Chaser got her cutie mark, a Glass Hammer. In Manehattan Storm Racer's life was pretty normal, being of that of the Apprentice, and later became a step-daughter to Rough Hoof the Black Smith. She worked non-stop to improve her skills, her wings were perfect for fanning flames for the forge. She became well known for her amzing speed and effcicentcy as the years passed; a blacksmithing prodigy in the making they often called her. Maybe ponies even wrote about her in forgin books, usuing her techniques as a reference and guideline for other novice blacksmiths just starting. When Rough Hoof felt Storm was old enough, she left on her own for Ponyville. There were currently no blacksmiths living in the area and she felt her talents would be best spend there. It was here she made her cratest creation yet, making a large Iron canon and using black gunpowder as the firing mechaism. As time goes on, she got a got making guard armor for Celestia's royal guard, but decided to stay in ponyville; humbled by the quiet life were she contiunes to forge in her small shop in the park. The battle sisters last stand by thecollorblue-d41d77h.jpg|Fluttershy and Storm. Battle Sisters Storm racer s combat harness by thecollorblue-d3ir45t.jpg|First Storm Armor. Light combat armor version 1 by thecollorblue-d3j4hio.jpg|Storm Armor Injured storm racer by thecollorblue-d3q2n9h.jpg|Injured Storm Guard medium armor by thecollorblue-d3notiq.jpg|Storm and Silver Screen Broken hammer by thecollorblue-d3jdb50.jpg|Storm and Silver Screen Category:Mare Category:Pegasus Category:Foal